Is Love Enough?
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: If Gale loved Katniss it's nothing compared to how he feels about Madge. But Katniss is dead and there is no rebellion. The Hunger Games continue. Can Gale and Madge's love survive? Three part story. OOC
1. The Reaping

**Please review! OOC! Warning: some sad parts and some soppy parts. This story gets very weird near the end.**

**Points to remember**

_**Katniss didn't survive the 74th Hunger Games but Peeta did.**_

_**Katniss and Peeta weren't portrayed as the star crossed lovers.**_

_**Gale fell in love with Madge while Katniss was in the arena.**_

_**Gale is 17 as is Madge.**_

**Enjoy!**

Madge walked slowly through the forest, her feet barely making a sound. She found Gale waiting at their usual spot. His face was tense and unreadable. Madge wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his sweet scent.

It was the morning of the reaping. This year was to be the Quarter Quell. It had been announced that only victors would be tributes this year. No problem right? Except District 12 doesn't have a female victor so all the girls in the District were eligible for the reaping.

No words were exchanged between the two lovers for a few moments. Gale remembered sitting in that very spot just a year ago but with a different girl. He had loved her too. But Madge was different. It was stronger than it ever had been with Katniss.

They sat together for a moment listening to the birds singing and the crickets chirping, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Gale remembered something. He reached down to a spot out of Madge's view and took out a bowl of strawberries. When Madge saw them she laughed which made Gale smile. He loved hearing her laugh. So sweet and delicate. So innocent. Madge loved Gale's smile, the way his eyes crinkled. The way they lit up, full of happiness, hope and love.

"We have to go." Madge whispered and Gale nodded, taking her hand as they walked back to the District. Everyone knew they were together and Madge caught many envious glances. It made her laugh.

When they arrived at the square Gale was sent to watch with the other spectators while Madge was told to go and stand with the other girls. Gale kissed the top of her head for moment before letting go of her hand and walking away. Madge walked slowly over to the other girls her age. Someone tapped the mike signalling that the ceremony was to begin. Madge's father reads the story of Panem before Effie Trinket gives her speech about what an honour it is. Through the crowd Madge saw Gale watching her. She gave him a weak smile which he returned. She didn't know why but she was nervous. Then it is time for the drawing. Every year it's ladies first but because it's the Quarter Quell Effie decides to pick the man's name first. She dips her hand in and pulls out a slip of paper.

**Madge's POV**

"Peeta Mellark." Everybody claps for him as he takes his place on the stage. I notice dark circles under his eyes and wonder when the last time he slept was.

Effie is now rooting around in the big glass ball once again. This time she pulls out the girl's name.

"Madge Undersee." My heart goes cold. I see shock on my father's face on the stage. I look over to see shock on Gale's face as well. Numbly I move through the crowd up onto the stage. No one claps. Everyone is staring at me in shock. They thought that being the Mayor's daughter there was no way I would be called. Effie asks for volunteers but I know no one will. I'm right.

My father stumbles to his feet to read the Treaty of Treason. He manages through it before he makes me and Peeta shake hands. Peeta gives my hand a quick squeeze of reassurance but it doesn't register to me. All I can think of is Gale. After that we are led to the Justice Building where we are left in a room together. I remember coming to this room a year ago when I gave Katniss the mockingjay pin. It seems like a lifetime ago. I know that normally the tributes are left separate. I don't know why it is different this year.

The first person that comes to see me is my father. He hugs me tightly whispering quietly to me.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how this could have happened." he keeps rambling but I'm not listening. I can't think straight. Before long Peacekeepers enter and tell him his time is up. He tells me he loves me before he is dragged away. Next is Gale.

As soon as he enters I am hugging him, his strong arms wrapped tightly around me and I know he is scared. I am oblivious to the rest of the world as my head rests on his chest. After a while he pulls away. I notice Peeta watching us.

"You'll be okay." he tells him and I shake me head.

"No I won't. I can't fight to save my life." I tell him and he sighs. He knows I'm right. I feel bad about killing a mouse. There's no way I'll be able to kill a person.

"I love you." He whispers into my hair. As the Peacekeepers arrive he presses something into my hand as I press something in his. We both had the same idea. He kisses me one last time as the Peacekeepers pull him away. Now it's just me and Peeta.

x x x x x x x x

That evening we are placed on the train. We are shown our compartments where I stay until dinner is ready. I can't face anybody. I look at what Gale gave me. It's a tiny little bag. I pull the strings and it opens. Inside are a locket and a letter.

I open the locket. It is a picture of Gale and me, taken almost a year ago. I feel tears spring to my eyes. The numbness has gone and full reality of what is happening engulfs me. My tears start just sliding down my face before they turn to great heaving sobs. I hold the locket close to my heart as I cry. I cry for myself, for Gale, for my father, my mother, my life in District 12, for Katniss, for all the other tributes and for the future I'll never have. I cry for nearly an hour before I finally can stop. There is a knock at the door. I open it. It's Effie.

"Dinner time!" she says in her cheerful, over happy voice. I stuff the letter in my pocket before following her to the dining room. I don't pay any attention to my food as I push it around the plate. I'm not hungry. Peeta and Effie both try to coax me to talk but I don't. We arrive in Capitol and are shown to our rooms.

"So tomorrow you'll both be training." Effie tells us. I nod. I think back to my time with Gale. All the things he showed me. I can think of nothing I could do except maybe set traps. I could use a knife but the likelihood of there being any in the arena was slim. Effie leaves us there with Haymitch.

"I know what you're good at but what about you?" he asked scrutinizing me. I finally found my voice.

"I can set traps." I said weakly. Haymitch nods.

"That's right. Your Gale Hawthorne's girl." He said before turning to Peeta and asking him some questions. I think to the letter stuffed in my pocket, wondering if Gale had read my letter yet.

**Gale's POV**

I grabbed my hunting gear before heading out the door.

"Gale!" called Mum. I turned to face her, seeing worry in her face. "Don't be long." she said gesturing to the darkening sky. I nodded. She understood I needed to be alone.

I found the spot where Madge and I had sat that morning. It was hard to think that had been less than twelve hours ago. As I sit there I open the letter Madge had pressed in my hand. As I read it I feel my heart break and tears threaten to spill.

_Gale,_

_What can I say? I don't even know where to start. We both know I won't get out of the Games alive. Not against all those Victors. I've accepted that much. I hope you have too._

_It hurts so much to think I'll never see you again but I know I can't do anything to change it._

_You said you love me… so I want you to do one thing for me. Promise?_

_Forget me. It hurts just to write those words but it's what you need to do. For me. Forget me and find someone else. Love someone else with all your heart. There are plenty of girls in the District who I know are in love with you. Maybe someone out of our district. _

_Let me go._

_I love you forever_

_Madge x _

The tears came running down my face now. I loved her so much I couldn't forget her. I could see wet patches on the paper where obviously the tears had become too much for her too. I read and reread the letter over and over, my heart breaking a little bit more every time. She was really gone. And she was never coming back. I rubbed away the tears. I have to keep hope. She could survive. Slowly I made my way home.

**Madge's POV**

I tossed and turned unable to get Effie Trinket's voice out of my head. _Madge Undersee. Madge Undersee. Madge Undersee. _Over and over. I thought back to the letter I had written to Gale shortly before I saw him for the last time. was it the right thing to do?

Sometime during the night I drifted off to sleep only to be woken a few hours later by Effie Trinket. She led us to the Training Centre. The next few days passed in a blur as I got used to all the methods of self protection. I made two allies. Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. At first I had thought Finnick was a Casanova and Johanna was a hard faced bitch but then I found there was more to them than that. Finnick was lovely and Johanna just put up a barrier to stop herself from getting hurt.

Finally it was time for the private training session. I was last. When I got in there all eyes were trained on me. I showed them what I could, throwing knives which I had discovered I was better at then I had originally thought. I found a short length of rope and tied it to the wall. The rope was about a millimetre thick and tied it in a tight circle barely a centimetre in diameter. Then I walked away to such a distance I could barely see the rope. Then I threw it.

After the private training session I headed back to my room. Effie and Haymitch were there with Peeta. I discovered Peeta had used some camouflage. I told them I had thrown some knives. They didn't seem at all impressed. Then we settled down to watch the scores.

I watched as a tribute I knew as Enobaria earned a 6. Finnick got a 10 while his fellow tribute Mags got an eight. Johanna got an 11. Peeta got a six. Then it was my turn. I stared in shock as the figure appeared. Was it 1? No wait it was…

_11._

"That must have been some knife throwing." Effie said weakly. I knew I should be happy. But all it meant was I was now a prime target.

The next day a team of stylists arrived to prepare me for my interview with Caesar Flickman. After I was prepped I was introduced to my now famous stylist Cinna.

"Hello Madge. I'm your stylist Cinna." He told me. I nodded and shook his hand. "Right now. I've been thinking about how to portray you. Last year Katniss was the girl on fire. You're supposed to have something to do with coal. But I've been thinking about what I thought when I saw you. You looked... I don't mean to sound patronizing but you looked innocent and beautiful. So I was thinking about something like this." He said taking out a beautiful long silken black dress. It had no strap and didn't hug my body. I loved it. It was simple and plain. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. I looked… beautiful. Cinna spied my locket which I had been wearing ever since that first night on the train.

"Do you mind?" he asked and I shook my head, tears pricking my eyes. He opened it. He looked at Gale and me for a moment before he closed it. He left me alone for a moment. I looked at Gale's letter which I still hadn't opened. I decided now was the time to do it. I took a breath and sat on the bed before opening it.

_Madge,_

_I'm not very good with words but I remember you told me once to just write what was in my heart so here it is…_

_How did it come to this? I thought nothing would be able to separate us. How wrong I was…_

_I think how we came to be. I was upset, my best friend was gone to the arena and you were there to help me. I don't know when exactly I fell for you but everyday it gets stronger. I don't know how you fell for me but you did and every time I think about it I can't believe my luck. _

_I remember the first time we kissed. It was the day Katniss died. I was alone in the woods and you arrived. You told me you were sorry about her death and I realised it was you I wanted. And I kissed you._

_I remember the first and last time we made love. It seems unreal that it was just a month ago. It feels like a lifetime ago._

_I remember the promise I made to you. I promised I would never let anything hurt you. I'm sorry. I never meant to break it. _

_You always asked why I loved you. There is not enough paper in the world to tell you all the reasons. I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes, the way you love to dance, the way you can look at the stars and say that they are our loved ones looking down on us, the way you love life and everything in it, the way your eyes light up when you get an idea… the list is endless._

_Keep hope. There's always hope. Always a light at the end of the tunnel. _

_I love you more than you could ever know. You are the first and last girl I'll ever truly love. _

_Forever Yours_

_Gale_

_X _

Cinna entered.

"It's time." He told me and I stood shakily. I found Peeta in the hallway. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and trousers.

It was time.

**Please review!**


	2. The Arena

**Gale's POV**

I anxiously watched as the tributes began filing out. At the end was Madge. She looked breathtaking. She was beautiful. I heard Posy behind me.

"Whoa. She's really pretty." She said. I smile.

"Yeah she is." I reply. Posy comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me. I watch as they fly through the interviews. Finally it is Madge's turn.

"So Madge, it must be daunting being here with all these Victors. How are you coping?" I shush my Rory and Vick as I need to hear her voice. To know she's okay.

"I'm okay." she replies meekly. But I know her better than that and even from her voice I know she's not. Caesar covers her quietness.

"Well I must say when I saw you at the opening ceremonies i actually couldn't breathe. You looked so breathtaking. Surely a girl a beautiful as you must have a lot of suitors?" he asked. Madge's hand went up to the locket around her neck. Caesar saw this. "Or is there someone particularly special?" he asked. "Can I?" he asked and Madge dropped her hand and let him open it. I saw the picture inside and my eyes watered. Everyone in the audience let out a cry at our happy faces. It seemed like a lifetime ago that we were that happy.

"Aw. You must be so upset." Caesar said but Madge doesn't reply. "But how about that training score?" he said changing the subject. "Eleven! I mean wow. That's amazing." Suddenly sirens start blaring. I jump to my feet. There had been talk of a rebellion for years but now it appeared it was coming to action. The studio was in chaos as people ran screaming but my eyes were on Madge's scared face as she stood watching what was happening. Suddenly the rebels opened fire and many innocents fell to the ground. Still my eyes stayed on Madge as Finnick Odair came to her rescue pulling her away from the stage.

**Madge's POV**

I felt Finnick's hand in mine as he pulled me away but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the chaos. My eyes found Caesar, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Johanna appeared beside me. She was limping but otherwise seemed unharmed. Suddenly a piercing pain struck my stomach. I collapsed in agony. I looked down to see an arrow sticking into the side of my stomach.

"Gale…" I whispered before my blurring vision blacked out completely.

x x x x x x x x

When I woke I was in my room. I tried to sit up but a pain in my side stopped me. Suddenly everything came back to me. I sat up quickly gasping at the pain. Johanna and Finnick were sitting by my bed, already in their clothes for the games. I looked down at my own body. I too was dressed for the arena.

"Madge!" cried Johanna sitting up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're about to go into the arena." Finnick told me. Sure enough a moment later Effie burst into the room.

"Time to go." She said in her cheery voice. I stood up wincing at the pain from my side.

"She can't go in! Look at her!" Finnick cried. I saw Johanna nodding. The three of us had become very close since the training. I dreaded the thought of one of them being the ones to kill me.

"The doctors say she can." Effie said ushering is out. Then we entered the arena.

As soon as the countdown began I was panicking. Water. I couldn't swim. The countdown is over and Finnick is in the water. He gestures for me to jump and I take the chance. I splash into the water about to start panicking again when I realise the outfits have flotation devices. I copied Finnick and managed to swim to land. Johanna was just behind me. We looked through the weapons. I picked two small daggers, sticking them in my belt. I follow Finnick and Johanna as we head into the jungle. The rest of the Victors are nearing land now including Peeta. I run though the pain in my side is almost unbearable. I long to cry out but I know it will do no good. It will just distract Johanna and Finnick. We run through the jungle until we reach a small sheltered area. Johanna climbs a tree to see what's going on down below. When she returns she's very pale.

"It's a pure blood bath." She whispers. Finally a canon fires. I count. One, two, three, four… sixteen. Sixteen people are dead. I wonder if Peeta is among them. As night falls we watch the skies. They show pictures of the dead. both tributes from District 1, the male tribute from 2, neither from 3 or 4, both from 5 and 6, the male tribute from 7, both from 8, 9, 10 and 11. Neither from 12. I quickly ran through it in my head. Me, Finnick, Johanna, Mags, Nuts and Bolts, Peeta and Enobaria. That's all that's still alive. Johanna and I go to look for water while Finnick decides to search for food. We creep slowly through the forest but there's no sign of any water.

"They'll be after you, you know." Johanna tells me.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"Enobaria, nuts and bolts… all of them."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they know how to hurt you." Johanna says. "They mention someone you love and they know you'll go for them."

"Won't that work for you too?" I asked.

"There's no one I love." Johanna says walking ahead of me and I know the conversation is over.

We spread far but there is no sign of water. We return to the camp to find Finnick with a dead squirrel. We eat quickly before deciding to return to the beach. There would have to be clean water there.

We move quickly until we hear a scream. I wonder who it could have been. We keep running until finally we reach the beach. On the far side we see someone running just before they disappear in a red mud slide and another canon fires. Only seven of us left. On the beach we get water and set up a campsite. I take first watch. I think about Gale, my father and my mother all at home. At this stage they will be interviewed. For the first time I think it might be possible for me to survive. But then I think of Finnick and Johanna. There's no way I'll kill them for the title. I just wouldn't be able to do it.

I hear them approach before I see them. I shake Johanna and Finnick awake and they too hear them. It's hard not to. Suddenly Enobaria, Bolts and Peeta are upon us. Johanna goes straight for Enobaria while Finnick turns to Bolts. Peeta turns to me.

I think back to when we were friends, all those years ago. How could he have changed so much in such a short time? He pushes me to the ground, a knife raised. He kneels beside me.

"Play dead." he breaths so low I wonder if I heard him right. But I do it. I close my eyes and let my body slacken. I hear Peeta walk away. I wonder how none of the others notice no canon fire. I feel something warm drip onto my hand but I don't move. I already know its blood. After running so much the wound to my stomach reopened. I think about how this must look to those at home. My heart stops. Gale.

**Gale's POV**

My heart is in my mouth. She has survived this long… maybe she could win. The Capitol crew have already been to interview us. I watch as she watches before waking Johanna and Finnick. I wonder how they all became friends but push it away. Suddenly Enobaria, Peeta and Beetee appear. I see Johanna and Enobaria fighting, Finnick and Beetee circling each other and then… my heart stops dead. Just like Madge's. I see Peeta walking away, pure fury in my broken heart. She's dead. She's really dead. It doesn't register. I see blood on her stomach.

I feel my mother's arms around me but I can't tear my eyes away from Madge. It's then I see it. No one else notices. But I see her head move the tiniest millimetre so no one else sees but I do. And I know she's alive.

The cameras turn back to the fight on the beach. Finnick overpowers Beetee and hits him over the head. A moment later there is a canon. Peeta comes up behind Finnick and jumps him, his arms around his neck. Finnick throws him off. Enobaria and Johanna are still fighting but Johanna is injured now. Her head is bleeding and her leg is covered in blood but I couldn't see where it's coming from. Enobaria looks unharmed. They are circling each other when suddenly Finnick throws back his trident, about to swing, and he accidently hits Enobaria in the head. The canon sounds a moment later. Now Johanna and Finnick turn on Peeta, who pulls out a knife.

"C'mon guys! Let me join you!" he says looking fearful.

"You killed Madge." Hisses Johanna lunging at him. In a split second of self defence Peeta raised his knife. It plunged into Johanna's stomach. She collapsed gasping on the sand.

The bodies of Beetee and Enobaria have now been taken away. No one notices that Madge's hasn't. Suddenly I'm worried. She may not be dead but with the amount of blood gushing from her wound it won't be long before she is.

Finnick swings his trident again and sends it flying at Peeta. It hits him in the head. The canon fires. Finnick rushes over to Madge and Johanna. Johanna is gasping for air while Madge's eyes now flutter open. When she sees what has happened a horrified expression crosses her face.

She rushes to Johanna's side. Finnick and Madge stay by Johanna's side until finally the canon fires and her body slackens.

Madge looks at Finnick for a moment and they stand. Neither of them sees her coming. She has a deep wound in her side. I know she will be dead in moments. Neither of them sees Wiress raise her knife and plunge it into Finnick's back. Not until it's too late.

**Please review and let me know what you think! there is one last part to come.**


	3. The Aftermath

**Madge's POV**

I stare at the wall. It's white and clean and smells of disinfectant. I look down at my white hospital clothes. I'm cold but I don't care. I just stare at the wall. Outside the sky is dark but the stars are shining. I wonder which ones are Finnick and Johanna. My mind fights reality. It won't sink in. but my subconscious knows. It takes me there every time my eyes close. I see the blood, their faces, and the fear in their eyes; I feel the pain in their hearts. I never understood quite what was meant when people said the Games change you. I do now.

The doctor tries to joke with me saying I'm famous for the shortest ever Games. For not having to kill anyone. I don't want fame. I just want Gale. They won't let me out until they know I'm perfect. The wound in my side has stopped bleeding.

The doctor says I'm lucky. Lucky that Finnick died when he did. Otherwise I would have lost too much blood to survive. I don't feel lucky. I don't feel anything. I'm numb once again.

The wall is plain yet somehow it fascinates me. Doctors come in and go out trying to coax me into talking but nothing works. I just continue to stare at the wall.

They think I'm mad. They say there's no hope for me. It's been a week since the games ended and physically I'm fine but they say mentally I'll never be the same again. I have not spoken since I left the arena. I have not eaten. My stomach pains me but I can't eat. My mouth won't open.

Maybe the doctors are right. Maybe there is no hope for me. Maybe I should just stay the way I am for another while and then I'll die. But then I think of Gale. I think how happy he'd have been when I won. To know I was coming home alive and not in a box. And how could I leave him now? When we were so close to being reunited. But somehow even thinking that I can't force myself to eat.

They think I don't hear them talking about me. They think I've deafened myself as well. But I hear them. They say they've tried everything. That only I can save myself. But I don't know how. I'm a lost cause.

**Gale's POV**

The doctors say she's gone. That she's lost. Lost in her own mind. I don't believe it. Madge survived. She lived through the Hunger Games. She can't leave me now.

They say she's mad. Trapped inside herself. They say the only sound she's made since she left the arena is the screams she makes in the middle of the night.

They won't let me see her. To rescue her. I know if I could speak to her I'd free her. But they say it's too dangerous. Dangerous for me. And for her. They let the Mayor in to see her and when he returns he says she isn't Madge anymore. He says she's an empty shell. Locked inside herself. Her eyes are dead he says. She's gone.

She won't eat. She can't sleep. She isn't talking. They have no idea what to do. Eventually they agree to let me see her. One doctor warns me she's not the same Madge I used to know. Then I see her.

I enter behind her. She's watching the wall. I knew the doctors were serious but this is worse than I could ever have imagined.

The mayor was right. Her eyes seem dead, her body has wasted away. I walk slowly in front of her. At first there is no sign of recognition in her eyes and my heart breaks but then her lips open. I hear doctors cheer. It's the most she's done in a week.

"Gale?" She says. Her voice is barely a whisper. I nod. Suddenly she jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck, her bony legs around my waist. I hold her tight, afraid that if I let go she'd sink back into her hole, never to return. Her body is pure bone. I can feel every bone in her body. I hold tight but I'm afraid if I hold too tight I'll break her. We stay like that for a while. I can feel tears running down my back. Slowly she pulls away from me. "I didn't think you'd come for me." she says her eyes sad but at least it's emotion.

"I'll always come for you." I tell her.

That was ten years ago. Today she is worse. She gets worse every day. The doctors define it as mentally unstable but the town's people say she's lost her mind. The doctors had hope after that first day when we were reunited. But besides me she speaks only to herself. She mutters away and I often here words like "my fault" and "should be dead".

It pains me to see her that way. She used to be so happy. So full of joy. We used to dance, laugh and sing. When she smiled her eyes used to light up. Now though she rarely smiles, when she does her eyes stay dead. She never dances; I haven't heard her laugh in ten years.

The only improvement is she eats.

Every night I lie awake, waiting. Waiting for the tossing and turning before it turns to screams and tears. I hold her close as she sobs into my chest.

The doctors insisted she has a carer if she was to return to District 12. They hired a young woman called Kelly but she upset Madge too much. Next was Maria. But she was too sensitive and when she met Madge she broke down. Now there's Lisa. Madge likes Lisa though she doesn't talk to her.

Her memory was affected too. She often forgets simple things like people's names and where she left something. But she never forgets what happened in the arena. Doctors said there could be a breakthrough if they could get her to talk to someone about what happened but she won't.

One day Lisa had just put Madge in front of the TV when she sat beside me.

"Why didn't you give up? You know… let her go when she went mad?" she asks.

"She's not mad!" I growl.

"I know but it must take a lot." She says. "How do you cope? She's not the same Madge you first fell for."

"No but I can't give up. She needs me. I'm not going to let her down." I told her before returning to Madge. But what Lisa said stayed on my mind. She wasn't the same Madge I fell in love with but there were days when I could see the old Madge in her eyes. She was in there somewhere.

I promised her I would always come back for her. I never broke that promise.

_**The End**_

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! Keep it up! Hope you enjoyed this story! I know it was a very sad ending but its how I always imagined someone could be after seeing what Madge saw. Anyway… review! Thanks!**


End file.
